


Enigma

by Justanothersinger



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, and basically where i realized, and deal with, and writing practice, enjoy this clusterfuck whoo, fairly obvious, i have no idea what this devolved to, in and out of universe, it ended up being a character study, squint and ull see it shipping, tho i tried t omake it, to write, yamato is a fucking pain in th eass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fear.</p><p>Fear is a strange thing.</p><p>And this is something that he knows all too well." </p><p>Yamahibi fic that's my excuse for working on atmosphere, implications of the human psyche and lots of teeth rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Room sharing where one half of the OTP has a phobia of light and the other has a phobia of darkness.

Enigma

A Devil Survivor 2 fanfiction

  
Fear.

Fear is a strange thing.

To fear something was purely an irrational response. An irrational response that had been based on an action or state of being that had proven averse for the body or mentality and therefore could be rationalized.

And this is something that he knows all too well.

  
He sees the shadow move again, huddle closer in on itself. The noisy rifling of pages on a book, the shaky bright yellow light that's just as irritating shined onto the wall in front of him.  
A shadow pantomime of sorts, he thinks as he loosens his tie.

He settles on the edge of the bed and draws his feet up when he hears the boy speak.  
"Yamato? You're back?"

"I am." Yamato responds, eyebrow raised, "Were you expecting someone else to be here?"

  
"Uh, no. Not really. I thought Daichi had forgotten his scarf or something again."

"Shijima was here?" Yamato frowns. Evidently the other boy picks up on the tone because at this point he says hastily, "Well, yeah. I don't think he was here for very long though? Pretty sure it was only for an hour or so."  
  
"Hm. Considering the room is still standing, I'd say it was less than that."

"That's unfair!" The other protests, "Last time was an accident, like I said. And it was one hamster."

"Kuze. The fire alarm had been set off more than once, our books were soaked in water and a strangely large amount of fur. Our room had been unusable for days on end."

"Like I said, accident. I'm usually much better when new roommates come around, I swear."

"Roomates? Multiple?" Yamato raises an eyebrow that the other boy couldn't exactly see, "Is there something I need to know, Kuze?"  
"Well, remember those sandwiches I offered you the night you arrived?" Kuze asks, in a dead serious tone. And when Yamato tries to work up an answer to that, Kuze bursts out laughing.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! They just moved out, that's all." Kuze says, still giggling. Yamato watches until he's stopped laughing. Seemingly relaxed.

Seemingly.

He's still sitting bolt upright.

  
"This is...the first time we've talked like this, huh?"  
  
"Seeing as we both have different class shifts, that's expected."

"True." Another pause. A little more drawn out than the first.

  
Yamato was relaxing on the bed, staring at the ceiling when Kuze spoke up again.

  
"...Yamato?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

  
"Why do you ask?" That question was sudden.

But not exactly unexpected.

  
"Mostly because of this. This, uh, light." Kuze elaborates when he remembers Yamato can't actually see him, "It kinda bugged the others too. It's a bit too bright, isn't it?"

Bright was an understatement.

  
It was like fire to his nerve endings, wore down on his patience faster than any incompetent goons at this place could.

  
"Thought so. Sorry." Kuze says, "I'll turn it off for you."

He says as much but his breathing is already uneven. A strange hitch in his voice.

 

"Don't."

"What?"

"I don't particularly mind it."

Kuze pauses then, so does his shadow. Giving Yamato the impression of the boy giving him a look of disbelief.

"Says the person who's wearing sunglasses indoors. At the dead of night."

  
The source of light had moved somewhat; it was tilted a bit more away from him.

  
"Doesn't it hurt your eyes?"

More than that.

His hands are clammy, a fresh sheen of sweat at the nape of his neck.

  
The light snaps shut and Yamato blinks. After a bit, he pulls off his glasses and sees that the curtain barricade had been removed, the lamp pushed to the side and a blanket thrown haphazardly over hooded pajamas and messy hair.

And a grin his way as Kuze notices his gaze.

  
"I can sleep with my light off, you know. I'm a big boy."

"Phobia is not a hindrance to maturity."

  
At that, Kuze pauses. His smile is still fixed in place and there's a strange look in his eyes.

"But your phobia causes you actual physical pain. Acute sensitivity to light. Up to the point where you can't even look directly at a lamp."

  
And there it was. That same question.  
But from Kuze it was an observation.

The boy was sharper than he let on, Yamato knew that already. Noticing the littler things in life that most people tend to ignore.

And Yamato had learnt to recognize the glint in his blue eyes long ago.

"And I really am getting used to the dark. Probably."

"Probably?"

"I solemnly swear not to start screaming in the middle of the night. Or anything like that."

  
"Comforting."

  
Kuze shrugs and stretches, lying down on his own bed.

  
"Good night. Oh, I mean, good morning. Or afternoon. Aren't your classes over?"

"And you seem to need more sleep than you let on."

  
A tired chuckle. "Yeah. I don't usually sleep so easily. You too, right?"

Yamato doesn't answer. He only closes his eyes and a quiet sigh of relief is his only admission.

  
When his eyes stop throbbing, the nape of his neck still stained with sweat, he thinks he hears Kuze speak again from the other side of the bed.  
A murmur, lost in the loud whirr of the A/C.

Meant for him? He couldn't tell.

  
And he thinks he remembers murmuring something in return before he falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Passepied: Debussy  
> Thannaro  
> Arousal: Dark Dreams Don't Die OST  
> El Paradiso: Alice Mare OST


End file.
